


Silken Memory

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie has a dirty mind...and a bit of a kink for silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TTOI kink meme

It had been a long week at work, full of abuse and barely-averted catastrophes, and he had been looking forward to a quiet weekend with plenty of booze and his current girlfriend.

And then she'd rung up and dumped him, and to add insult to injury Malcolm rang up afterwards to yell abuse for forgetting to drop off some data at his office before going home. This prompted a panicked drive across London to Malcolm's house with a USB stick full of documents and images for the irate Director of Communications while Ollie tried not to shit himself in the car.

When Malcolm had opened the door, taken the keyfob, said thanks and smiled at him; he'd nearly had a heart attack. Not just from the smiles – but also for the sight of Malcolm out of his usual suits.  
He hadn't been in that ghastly fleece either, he'd actually been wearing what looked like silk pyjamas under a smart tailored robe.

And now Ollie was back home with a beer, the television on, and a recurring image of Malcolm in silk running through his head. He wondered what it would feel like to wear something that expensive and slippery. To feel the material glide across skin and brush gently against his legs as he pulled the trousers on.

Then a really deviant part of his mind woke up and prompted - but what would it feel like to have someone wearing those wrapped around you? To feel the material flow through your hands like water as you pull the clothes off them to leave them naked?

Ollie felt his trousers get a little restrictive as his cock started to swell.

His mind continued to whirl through scenarios regarding the silk pyjamas, each more explicit than the last and he had to unzip his jeans to give his growing erection some room.

Then his mind did the most deviant thing yet – an image of Malcolm this evening in those silk garments pulling Ollie into his house and pressing him up against the wall and - Ollie moaned quietly as his hand slid into his underwear and curled around his stiff length. God this felt good. He was properly hard now and had that shaky feeling in the pit of his stomach which meant he was in for a damn good orgasm. He liked to tease when he was pleasuring himself; bringing to the edge several times before finally letting himself come.

It didn't matter that his thoughts were currently on Malcolm; thinking of your coworkers while masturbating was just something you did. Nothing wrong with that. He let his mind conjure up images of being fucked roughly against the wall by Malcolm in those silk garments while he increased the motions of his hand inside his boxers.

Wasn't going to be long though before he came. The thought of feeling Malcolm's skin beneath that slippery fabric was doing incredible things to him and it was becoming hard to slow down. His hand rubbed vigorously up and down and he moved his underwear and jeans down his legs to completely free his rampant need.

Silk. Malcolm. Undressing. Pinning me against the wall. His mind whirled on as the tension built inside him, opening his eyes he saw his cock – desperately hard and red under his grip – and sped up even faster. Small grunts were coming from his throat as his hips thrust into his fast-moving hand; God it felt good. Ollie gritted his teeth, ready to come within moments.

With a choked gasp he reached orgasm, trails of his thick come running over his hand and puddling onto his belly. He sat breathless for a good long while just holding his cock as it grew soft again.

Later, he looked up the price of some silk pyjamas.


End file.
